The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
As information-oriented society emerges, a flat display device for displaying information is widely used. The flat display devices include LCD device, plasma display panel (PDP), and organic electro-luminescent display device.
Among the flat display device, since the LCD device has characteristics of a lightweight and slim profile, low power consumption, and driving of full color moving images, the LCD device is most widely used. Currently, the LCD device is applied to cellular phones, navigations, portable multimedia players (PMPs), portable monitors, and televisions (TVs).
Since the LCD device is a light-receiving type device not spontaneously generating light, it indispensably requires a backlight unit for generating a light.
A light source of the backlight unit includes electro luminescence (EL), a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a hot cathode fluorescent lamp (HCFL), and an external electrode fluorescent Lamp (EEFL). Recently, a light emitting diode (LED) backlight unit having long life and easily miniaturized is developed, and applied from a small-sized display device to a large-sized display device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an LCD device having a related art LED backlight unit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD device 10 includes an LC display panel 5 and a backlight unit. The backlight unit includes a first printed circuit board (PCB) 11 in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 15 for generating light are mounted, and optical sheets 7 on the PCB 11 including the LEDs 15, for controlling diffusion and condensation of light.
The PCB 11 and the optical sheets 7 are received inside a lower cover 9. A second PCB 8 for driving the LEDs 15 is disposed on the rear side of the lower cover 9. A first connector 12 and a second connector 16 are disposed on the first PCB 11 and the second PCB 8, respectively. The first and second connectors 12 and 16 are electrically connected to each other using a wire 17. The wire 17 is connected to the second connector 16 disposed on the second PCB 8, extends from the rear side of the lower cover 9, passes through a lateral side of the lower cover 9, and is connected to the first connector 12 of the first PCB 11 disposed inside the lower cover 9.
As described above, according to the related art LCD device, the wire 17 should be assembled such that the wire 17 extends from the rear side of the lower cover 9, passes through the lateral side of the lower cover 9, and is connected to the first connector 12 of the first PCB 11, an assembly process is complicated and not easy.
Also, since the wire 17 is exposed, the wire 17 may be detached from the first connector 12 of the first PCB 11 during a subsequent process, so that the wire 17 is not easy to manage.